So Close
by Kojote
Summary: Kagome is in charge of the dance. But why is she so upset? And is Inuyasha a good dancer?


Disclaimer: no ownie inuyasha!

Kagome leaned against the wall, surveying all the decorations. She had put so much work into this school dance. 'Hmm, if only I could dance with my true sweet heart' She thought musingly. 'Stop it Kagome, you are just going to be hurt if you think about *him* "Hey, Kagome." Kagome turned to see Hojo running up to her. It would have been sweet, had he not tripped and fell on his face. Kagome sighed and walked over to him. "Need help?" She asked, trying to keep irritation and sadness out of her voice. "Owowowowow!" Kagome gasped and knelt beside him. "What! What's a matter?!" Hojo turned his eyes up to meet hers. They were sad and lost. "I was going to ask you to the dance, but I seem to have broken my ankle" He said trying not to wince. "Oh, I'm sorry." she tried not to grin. "Here I'll help." She grunted as she helped him to the nurse's office. "Thanks, Kagome!" he said trying to smile through the pain. "Feel better, Hojo!" she called as she ran back to the gym to finish overseeing the dance preparations. Sighing she thought about the silver-haired dog-boy that awaited her back in Feudal Japan. It had taken forever to convince him to allow her to return for the dance. That was because she had to explain dancing and then formal dancing and the how her school was putting on a dance. Then Inuyasha made a stupid comment and…. 'Arg! Kagome you are going to cry again if you keep think of that'

*************************************************************************

Kagome forced smiled at a dancing pair. All her friends were with dates and here she was drinking punch over in a corner. She had on a midnight blue dress that was laced in the back. It had puffy long sleeves with white in each fold. A golden star spanned across her chest and its trailing gold tail wove to the bottom of the dress, which was slightly poofy and seemed to make Kagome's walking look like she was floating. "All dressed up and nowhere to go." She sighed. "Oh, you seem to already be in the perfect place" A low voice rumbled behind her. She stiffened and the turned, really wanting it to be who she hoped it was. "Inuyasha?" she asked seeing that his face was turned away. When his golden eyes finally met her chocolate ones, she saw that a blush had crept across his cheeks. "You left too quickly." He stated. She sighed mentally. 'Of course, he's worried about jewel shards, Kagome. Why'd you think differently?' "I...I didn't...I didn't get a chance to say sorry." Kagome's head shot up to look at him. 'He's saying he's sorry?!'

*FLASHBACK!*

"_So you dance with a date." Kagome sighed thanks that she was done. "What's a date Lady Kagome?" Miroku's voice inquired. "It's a person that can be a friend or can be a…love." "Ah!" "Forget it, monk." Sango's voice warned. "But Sango, I have yet to say anything!" Sango snorted ad returned to petting Kilala. "So why are you going?" Kagome turned in surprise towards Inuyasha. "And that is supposed to mean what?" she demanded. He just raised his eyebrow and asked if she had a date. "N..No, I don't, but I'm in charge of it so I have to be there!" "Thought not." He snorted. Miroku, seeing the looming danger tried to change the subject. "Uhhh, hey what a pretty day, but hey Kagome you better head off." "And what was THAT supposed to mean!" Kagome all but screeched. "You? Have a date? Give me a break!" "Inuyasha! Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit!" She stomped off trying to hold back tears. Miroku and Sango just shook their heads._

*END FLASHBACK*

"What I said, was inexcusable." Inuyasha continued. "I was jeal..Worried about you." His gaze shifted back to her face. She was looking so happy right now. 'Am I really that much of a jerk? That she'll be happy if I just say sorry and repeat what Sango told me?' He didn't have to wonder, he knew how awful he treated her. Mean while Kagome was in a daze. 'Was he going to say he was jealous of the boy I might have been with?' Suddenly the DJ called that the last song was coming up and fro all couples to enter the dance floor. Kagome remotely remember that she had requested that the DJ played "So Close" from Enchanted . "Kagome, dance with me." Inuyasha said. However, the way he asked was more like a plea. Kagome finally looked Inuyasha over. His usual fire-rat robe was replaced by a black identical one. "Your ears" she whispered. He flattened them against his skull and rearranged his hair so that they were covered. Smiling she led him onto the floor. "As you wish Dog-boy." She giggled lightly. He smiled as the music started. They gently swayed hands on each other's waists.

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on

For only two

"Kagome? Why won't you look at me?" he asked sadly. She turned to see him but she looked sad. "It's because I'm a half demon isn't it. You can't trust a half demon right." He said this bitterly and went to pull away.

So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

"Inuyasha!" She said, holding him there. "If I though any less of you do you think I'd be dancing?" He turned back to look at her. "I was afraid, afraid you were thinking about Kikyo." She whispered looking down at the floor Even with his ears flattened he heard her. "Oh, Kagome." He sighed. He buried his nose into her hair. "No, I'm thinking of you." The music began to pick up. They began to dance again, faster.

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know

At the gentle twinkling of the piano keys, he spun her out. Her dress whirled around her. Then as the next verse played he twirled her back in, adding his demonic strength to pull her strongly against his chest.

All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

As both of them smiled, they started to dance more energetically, with her plastered against his chest, arms wrapped around each other's back.

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we

Are so close

Now the music really amped up. He twirled her out and with the next three beats, she walked back in. Then, grinning fangedly he started leading her in a whirl of a dance. Waltzing, swing and other dances mixed together, through all he kept his demonic strength out as much as he dared. Kagome was dizzy, but was screaming out in joy in her head. He somehow kept in time with the music through all of this. 'She's so gorgeous in that dress. So striking and so obviously not Kikyo.'

"Whoa! Look at the dude's head!" "Dog ears!" "But look at his dancing" "Dang that girl is good looking" they didn't realize that everyone had stopped dancing and were watching the two.

He growled lightly at the last boy's comment. Then realizing the music was slowing he slowed as well. Then he let go of her waist. He held her hand and bowed low. She took his lead and curtsied.

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

He looked up into her chocolate orbs and wondered how he had ever lived without her. And if he should lose her.... She looked into his amber eyes and wondered how she could ever think of leaving him. And if Narku killed him…

The music picked up again and he started dancing again. But this time they gazed into each other's eyes the whole time.

We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

With the song's last notes, he dipped her down. He was not going to let what the song said happened. He lean forward and whispered in her ear. "I love you Kagome, I always have. Not Kikyo, you." He heard her gasp and return the favor "I love you too, Inuyasha" She whispered, giggling as his ears flicked from her breath tickling them. 'Wait, his ears are out….' the thought was quickly stopped as he kissed her. She kissed him back. 'Thank you, for such a wonderful night' she prayed. When he pulled away, he grinned evilly. "Let's find us some jewel shards" Then almost as an after thought he added, "My date, my mate" Kagome's gasp was all that was left a second later.


End file.
